Teacher With A Dirty Secret
by xthedreamer
Summary: Alex Russo has a new teacher for English. Her friends don't believe her when she tells them he's dangerous. She tries to find out his past. But what happens when she's caught along the way? What will happen to her life?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Russo sat in English with her friend, Mitchie in the back.

Nate came and sat with them. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Alex and Mitchie said.

"I heard we have a new teacher." He says.

"Really? I had no idea." Mitchie says, sarcastically.

"Shut up... They say he hasn't smiled or laughed. He's really strict." Nate continues.

"What kind of human is that?" Alex asks.

"I don't know."

They are the trio. They have been best friends since they were in diapers. They are inseperable.

The class gets quiet as a man, with silky hair and dark icy brown eyes comes in. His face is hard. His shoes making sounds. He puts his briefcase on the table and he writes his name on the board. _Mr. Gray_

Mitchie whispers. "He's cute."

Nate clears his throat.  
>Alex looks at him uncertain. "I don't have a good feeling about him."<p>

"Don't Talk." Mr. Gray says, as he turns around to face the class. "My name is Mr. Gray. I am your new english teacher."

"Guys.. there's something fishy about this teacher." She whispers.

"Alex.. don't get involved." Nate whispers. "Something always happens when Alex comes in."

"Yeah." Mitchie whispers, agreeing.

"Have you seen him? He looks scary." She says.

"Alex.. Relax. He seems like a good teacher." Nate says.

Alex stayed quiet. She was gonna have to prove it to him.

A girl walks in late. Mr. Gray turns around. "Your late."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Sign the late book." He says.

She goes to his desk to sign in. After she does, He puts his face inches away from hers and touches her hand.  
>"If your late again, you'll get detention."<p>

The girl, Peggy was terrified and rushed to her seat.

Alex looked around. She looked, if any one saw it. Everyone was working.

"Mitchie.. Nate.. Did you see what did?" Alex whispered.

I thought i specifically said, No talking." Mr. Gray said.

"Sorry." Alex said.

"I don't want to hear it. Take out your textbook." He turns back around.

Alex looked at them. They shrugged and went back to their work.

_Im gonna get to the bottom of this. _ Alex thought.

The bell rings. They all walk out.  
>"That was so boring." Nate says.<p>

"I know." Mitchie says.

Alex stayed quiet.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Mitchie asked.

"You guys didn't see what Mr. Gray did to Peggy?"'

"No.. Alex drop it!" Nate said.

Alex pulls them to a corner. "When Peggy came in late, He put his face so close to hers and touched her hand and tells her if she does it again, she'll get detention."

"So? What's so odd about that?" Nate asks.

Alex smacks his head. "Would you pull your face so close to a student, if YOU were a teacher? Then touch her hand? Damn, Nate!"

Someone cleared their throat from behind the trio. They turned around to see Mr. Gray. His eyes were dark, and his face looked stern. He walked away.

"Did you see that face?" She asked.

"I don't know, Alex.. I think your imagining stuff." Mitchie says, walking away with Nate.

Alex watched them walk away. "I got to do something." She walked to her next class.

****Lunch came and Alex seized the oppurtunity. She ignored Nate and Mitchie and walked to the library. She went on one of those computers. She searched for her High School staff. It took her a long time.  
>"So.. his name is Shane Gray." Alex muttered.<p>

She searched his name and looked for history. She found one site. She was about to click on it, When the school librarian kicked her off because it was time for her next class.

Alex cussed under her breath. forty five minutes go by fast.

She went to her next class. Her mind was on that teacher. She need to know what was up with him. He looked so fierce and so evil. The bell broke her thoughts. She quickly rushed out. She waited in the girls bathrooms till everyone left.

She sneaked to the office. No one was there. Maybe they went home early today? She went into a room which was full of folders. She looked through the files everywhere. Her phone started to ring. It was Mitchie. She rejected it. That'll teach her for thinking she was crazy. She continued her search. She looked through all of the cabinets and couldn't find the employee folders. She looked at the time, it was 5. She cussed and look through a cabinet in the back. It had all of the teachers. She looked for Shane Gray, but couldn't find it.

"Why can't i find it?" Alex said.

She saw a computer and she remembered. That site she went on during lunch. Alex turned on the computer. She looked for hours and hours for that site she found at lunch. It was getting dark and Alex was about to head home. Her parents wouldn't really care cause they were on some lousy buisness trip again. She was about to give up  
>Until she saw a site. She clicked on it..<p>

It read:  
><strong>Shane Gray<strong>

Sex: Male.

Age: 21

Crime: Rapist.

Shane Gray has been in jail for 18 months for raping a middle school child. He was bailed out for good behavior.

It had everything about him. Alex printed the paper and folded it and stuck it into her pocket.

"A 21 year old, Rapist. No wonder it took so long to find his folder. He hid it. That's why he did that to Peggy. Wait till Mitchie and Nate find out. They'll believe it!"

She felt breathing and someone behind her.

Alex turned wide eyed and turned around and saw..

**Author's Note:**

Hope you liked the story. It's sort of different. It'll get better in the other chapters. Anyways, 2 reviews for the next chapter. Just so i know, people actually read my stories. And tell me if i need to improve and be sure to suggest what else to add. Suggestions and Advice is well apperciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alex turned around and saw Mr. Gray standing at the doorway with his arms crossed and his face stern.

Alex's mouth opened but no words came out.  
>"Wow, Alex. you are smart. You CAN prove to your friends you're right. You found out my history." Mr. Gray said.<br>"Mr. Gray.." Alex said, uneasily. "What are you doing here?" She fake smiled.  
>dropped his arms. "What do you think you were doing?"<p>

Alex looked down.  
>"Exactly. You weren't thinking. But.. Now you know my history.. Your big mouth is gonna ruin it." He said, getting closer.<br>Alex tried to run but he grabbed her. Her phone started ringing in her pocket. She tried to answer it but he grabbed it. He dragged her to his car.  
>"Mr. Gray, I wasn't going to tell anyone." Alex said, trying to remove his hands.<br>"Alex.. i can hear you all the way from my desk." He looked at her, with his dark faced.  
>He pushed her into the car, quickly got in and locked the doors. Alex tried to pull the lock, but he kept locking the door.<br>He grabbed her leg tightly. "If you try to escape, It won't be good."  
>He drove to his place, picked her up and ran into the house. He threw her on the floor. She tried to run, but he grabbed her again. "What did i tell you?" He said.<p>

"Why are you so cold, Mr. Gray?" She asked. He glared at her. "Because i am." She stared into his hardened face deeply. "What are you looking at?" He spat. "Are you really 21?" She asked. "Aren't you too young to be a teacher?" "I graduated early." He said, rolling his eyes. "OH. I'm graduating late. Only because, i went to school late. I'm actually turning 18 next month." He looked at her, with a confused expression. "I don't care."

She sat next to him. "How did they let you get the job?"  
>"I changed my name and age."<br>"So your not 21? Your name isn't Shane?"

"I'm 20. And my name is Shane."

"How come when i searched you, in the Staff list, it said Shane?"

"Enough with the questions." He said, getting up.

Alex smirked. She had to annoy him, in order for him to let her go.

She grabbed his arm. "Wait. Why are you a teacher?"  
>He rolled his eyes.<p>

"Why did you commit the crime? Why are you always mad?"  
>"Shut up, Alex."<p>

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your teacher." He said.  
>"Can i call you Shay?"<br>He looked at her with a 'WTF' expression.

"Shane.. Shay."  
>"No."<p>

"Fine, .. Can you help me with my english homework?"

"No."  
>"Please?" She said, following him as he walked.<p>

"Sit down."

"Why is your face so hard? Why do you always get mad?"

"I SAID SHUT IT."

Alex jumped up a little. "Mr. Gray.. I think i'm failing. Am i? I can't fail." He sighed. "Your annoying. Smart people stay quiet. Your really asking for it." Alex paused. "Asking for what?" She asked. He grabbed and pulled her closely. "Do not make me do it." She looked uncomfortable. "Can i go home? It's already 9." He chuckled. "Say goodbye to your family."

"My parents are on a buisness trip for 2 months."  
>"I don't care, really."<p>

"Why do i have to say goodbye?"  
>"Cause your gonna stay here, forever."<p>

Alex walked around. She had to get him ticked off. "Your house is lonely. Where's your mom?"

He ignored her.

"MR. GRAAAAAY."

"WHAT?"

"Your not listening."

He pushed her against the wall. "Listen here, Alex. I will hurt you so badly. I'm going easy on you. I suggest you stay shut. Whatever your doing, isn't good for your safety." He pushed her into the room. He locked the door from the outside.  
>"MR. GRAY?"<br>He opened the door. "What?"

"There's no window."

He closed the door and locked it from the outside. 


End file.
